Pet food producers, particularly producers of foods and treats for domestic and/or companion animals such as, but not limited to, dogs, cats, fish, birds, rodents, and horses have increasingly begun to develop premium products which provide greater nutrition and/or higher quality ingredients than do similar standard products of equal amount or volume. Producers of products for human consumption have likewise begun to produce and offer a greater number and variety of so-called premium products.
It is important for the ultimate consumer purchaser, animal healthcare provider, retail and wholesale purchasing and sales personnel, and manufacturer sales personnel to understand the advantages and benefits provided by such premium products. Non-limiting examples of such benefits can include improvements in: skin, hair, coat, vitality, agility, mobility, digestive system, cognitive ability, ocular function, and combinations thereof.
However, it is often difficult to demonstrate the advantages and benefits of such premium products because some such advantages and benefits are not necessarily easily visualized, or the benefits often become evident only over a period of time and thus are not easily noted. Therefore, there is a need for simple, easy-to-understand methods and systems of demonstrating benefits and advantages of premium products.